User blog:Efflictim/Looking Ahead: Season 6 "Infinity" Update
The Official post regarding this update preview can be found, HERE The Official Update reward page can be found, HERE The Official "Infinity" page can be found, HERE These notes aren't necessarily verbatim, but will contain all important information and discussion. Content and QoL *Over the years (KR version has been live for 4yrs and 7months!), content has been added to fill in "compensation" gaps, rather than be quality content (i.e. Tag, Nightmare, Adventure Shelter, etc). While these game modes did have an era of fun, they ultimately became boring and cumbersome to most of the player base, which is why they were removed. With the introduction of Chapter 6, they wanted to get rid of boring/cumbersome game modes and focus on a few quality game modes instead (i.e. World Boss, Arena, etc). *Another goal was to reduce the hassle of other Quality of Life features that were desperately needed, such as: Offline Farming, Equipment Reductions, Absorption Enhancement, etc. They are very happy and seem to hit the mark they were going for with these changes. *Lastly, they wanted to re-adjust the compensation to reward players for climbing numerical ranks, instead of flat percentages. Thus we saw not only a large spike in compensation rewards, but a different method of achieving those rewards. Shortly after the next update, "Infinity", we will be taking the fight to the giant Erebos, which threatened the planet 'Gasses'. It will be group event that is held for only a certain time, so cooperation is key. Rewards will be based on the number of Erebos you have defeated, so anyone, regardless of compensation size, will be rewarded. Other improvements set to happen in "Infinity" are: Orc Citadel now uses Tickets instead of shoes (YES!!!), and Transcended Allies will be buffed so they contribute more through Absorption. Rich Rewards and Various Events *To kick off "Infinity", every player will receive 5x ARCH Overlords as a Celebration reward (given after update). Also, there will be a 3-Week event that rewards Rubies, Allies, and T-Essence. *Additionally, Attendance rewards for New, Return, and current users will be "greatly" updated. *The Summer event, Beach Brawl, will return and a special El Gravis costume will be available as a reward. *Revenge of Belphegor will be returning, rewarding high-grade Gems (Moons+). *There will be an in-game voting even for 'Chuseok', or South Korean Autumn's Eve, where you will vote on special rewards Hero Growth Improvements *The way Hero Growth and enhancement has become a huge problem that they have ignored for a very long time. Because of this system, by the time the general population could gather resources for "up-to-date" heroes, that hero would already be "out-of-date". *FIRST, Absorption Enhancement was implemented to create an enhancement structure that didn't waste resources. After "Infinity", you will have a chance to summon Max->ARCH Transcended Allies. *SECOND, the previous disparities in growth and power across the different rankings of allies became a huge problem. After the update, Transcended Allies Overlords will receive 100% SKill Bonus regardless of rating. The goal of this is to allow all allies an opportunity to contribute in party settings *THIRD, they are looking into allowed Transcended and Overlords to be able to continue growth into higher grades and enhancements. (Honestly, not sure what this fully entails) Closing Thoughts This was just a preview of the new Season 6 update, "Infinity", which will include full system improvements and various quality of life changes. The goal of these changes is to "liven" up the game and remain "Fresh and Novel" for more years to come, while also providing a fun and rewarding experience. Return tomorrow (9/11) for more updates! Category:Blog posts